A vehicle seat such as an automobile seat, is subjected to many requests for improvement in comfort of a passenger such as comfortness to sit on and vibration absorbing performance as well as requests for various functions such as safety, holdability, and getting in/out efficiency (ease of getting in and out). The vehicle seat is a large component among vehicle interior components and therefore there are various requests for the appearance and the design.
In designing diversified automobile seats, formation of a wide variety of concavo-convex shapes, a curved surface, and a curved line on a seat surface is necessary. A development of a seat cover achieving the formation is a focal objective.
As a background technique in this technical field, there has been provided a technique such as Patent Literature 1. Patent Literature 1 discloses “In a vehicle interior component where a skin layer is integrally stuck on a front surface side of a core material made of a composite resin, an open-cell foam material is laminated on a back surface of a skin material of the skin layer. During a press molding of the core material made of the composite resin, the skin layer is integrally pressed to the front surface side of this core material.”
With the vehicle interior component, the core material and the skin layer are integrated, thereby ensuring easily producing the vehicle interior component with a desired curved surface. Additionally, even if the open cell foam material used as a pad material becomes flat during the molding due to pressurizing force of the molding, since the foam material has a desired thickness after the molding by restorability that the foam material has, the foam material does not lose a feeling of soft of the product. Thus, a satisfactory shock-absorbing property is obtained.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a mold for press molding. “With the mold for press molding where a skin material whose peripheral edges are set on set pins on an upper die for press molding being integrated with a resin core material supplied into upper and lower dies for press molding so as to be a predetermined shape through the press molding, edge portions are formed on outer surfaces of the set pins to cut the skin material by the edge portions of the set pins when a predetermined tension is applied to the skin material during the press molding.”
The mold for press molding enhances formability in the mold for press molding that press-molds the resin core material with the skin material integrally and reliably prevents, for example, creases and a cut on the skin material. Thus, a degree of freedom of shaping of a product can be expanded.